


Кольцо

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Как же скучно быть обычным человеком!





	Кольцо

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Все шляпники без исключения знают: приличные шляпы должны быть круглыми и удобными. А ещё — но так считал только Безумный Шляпник — шляпы создаются, чтобы радовать причудливыми формами, перьями и украшениями. Он обожал экспериментировать с текстурой, отделкой: его шляпы получались прямоугольными, квадратными, треугольными или вовсе не были похожи на шляпы. Что мог понять простой человек, для которого шляпа — это всего-навсего головной убор? Не чудо, не фантазия, не ожившая мечта.

Как же скучно быть обычным человеком!

Алиса — не обычная.

Она улыбалась, когда смотрела на Шляпника, а ещё с радостью мерила все его творения, даже самые необыкновенные и далёкие от стандартов. Он же осторожно, со всей аккуратностью, которую привык изливать в работу, прикасался окровавленными пальцами к чистым волосам. Подхватывал светлые пряди, вдыхал их запах — сладкий, солёный, влажный и сухой, запах корабельной палубы, открытого моря и китайских специй. Любая шляпка на ней смотрелась как произведение искусства, так что Шляпник понимал: бессмысленно пытаться улучшить совершенство, прыгнуть выше головы. 

А она — вольный ветер, труба подзорная на поясе, сталь в глазах — смеялась дико навстречу шторму, танцевала на палубе, когда не видели матросы, и снимала неуловимым движением с головы Шляпника цилиндр.

Плотным кольцом он обхватывал голову, садился идеально, словно под неё же и был сшит. Шляпник не мог нарадоваться в короткие встречи в полусне-полуяви на его уже совсем не маленькую и не беспомощную девочку.

Солёными-сладкими губами Алиса целовала Шляпника и обещала вернуть цилиндр после шторма. Обещала выжить.

Как он мог ей не верить?


End file.
